The Agent: Lucy O'neal
by cookie36
Summary: Lucy's parents work for Mi5, and Lucy is asked to join CHERUB. Read about how she follows in her parents footsteps.
1. The Beginning

**Ok so I have started a new story. I am going to continue with my other one; Trixie's CHERUB adventure, which I haven't updated in a while but I'm working on the next chapter. **

**I don't own CHERUB, Rob Muchamore does. The characters you haven't heard of, I made up the rest are property of Rob. Please review!**

I don't know what happened to my parents all I knew was they were critically ill and wanted to talk to me.

"Lucy, honey" My father said to me, "I need you to be a big brave girl ok?"

"ok Daddy"

"Mummy and I are very hurt we had an erm… accident, but there is something important I need to tell you. But first will you promise me you wont tell anybody?" My Father asked.

"What about Mummy does she know?" I asked

"Yes honey, but Mummy is very very ill and you might not be able to see her for a while, she's asleep and she won't wake up at the moment"

"When will Mummy wake up?"

"I don't know honey she's in something called a Coma, when people are very hurt they fall into a coma, its like their asleep, but she will wake up honey, don't you worry. But you promise you wont tell _anyone?_"

"Ok Daddy I promise" I replied.

"Ok honey, remember I told you about Mi5?"

"Yeah, the secret agents, their _so _cool!"

"Well Mummy and I are agents too…" My Dad said

"Have you met lots of famous people then?" I said getting excited.

"No honey, we are agents in real-life, not in movies. That's why you have to go to boarding school, because me and Mummy are always going off on missions. A little while back we worked with some other agents, they were very special agents, you know why?" He asked

"Why"

"Because they were children, just like you" my dad said looking me in the eye.

"They all live together at a big well its sort of like a school. They study martial arts are very clever and sporty and once they turn 10 they can go through basic training. Once they have passed basic training they can go on missions just like I do but ones that children are capable of."

"but why are you telling me all of this Daddy?" I asked

"Well honey, you've been invited to join!"

"But don't I have to be 10?"

"You have to be 10 to do basic training but there are lots of younger children there too. Its good for kids to go when they are younger that way they are prepared for basic training. So do you want to go?" My Father asked.

"No." I replied, "I'd _love_ to go!" I replied getting rather excited.


	2. Mission Briefing

**Thanks for the reviews Dessimated Dreamer and Crash923.**

**Dessimated Dreamer- I'm not sure how long each chapter is going to be, but they will definitely be longer than the first one, that was just an introduction really. This chapter is not very long either, but from the next chapter onwards they should get much longer. I like the idea of doing previews, so depending on how much time I have I might do them.**

10 year old Lucy O'neal strided down the hall way, to her room in her grey shirt. She was proud to wear it. Lucy had only qualified for missions 3 days ago when she completed basic training. Lucy opened the door to her new room in the main block.

Before basic training she shared a room with her best friend Suzie in the junior block. Lucy much preferred her new room, it had a large double bed, to the left of which stood a bed-side table with a lamp and alarm clock sitting on top. To the right of her room there was a desk with a high-tech laptop, a cordless phone, and a desk lamp. A door stood near to her desk which led into a large en-suite bathroom. There was a luxurious Jacuzzi bath, a shower, a sink and a large mirror on top of a dresser and a large wardrobe. But the favourite part of Lucy's room was the TV that sat on top of her chest of drawers opposite her bed.

Lucy sat down at her desk and flipped open her laptop. It showed 2 new emails, the first of which had come through a highly secure network.

_Hi Lucy!_

_We just got back from our mission in South America. Congratulations on passing basic training! You have made us very proud! We are very jet-lagged, we haven't slept much this past week, but we'll try to come and visit you soon!_

_Love Mum and Dad xxxx_

The second email read:

_Hi Lucy,_

_Please come to the mission preparation building ASAP! I have a mission due to start next week and wanted to see if your interested. _

_From Ewart Asker._

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, wow she thought, her first mission briefing! She looked to see when the email had been sent, only 10 minutes ago. She quickly typed a reply saying she was on her way and then headed for the mission prep building.

She found Ewart Asker's office and knocked.

"Come in!" Ewart's voice commanded. Lucy entered the room.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Ewart." Ewart said. "And providing you decide to accept the mission then I will also be your Dad. It's just a small mission, but you always get easy ones for your first. Anyway here is your mission briefing."

_Highly Classified Mission Briefing for Lucy O'neal and Jim Morrisson_

_The document is electronically tagged and any attempt_

_To remove it from the mission prep building will set off an alarm._

_BACKGROUND_

_Leo Holmes is a well known weapon dealer, who specializes in guns, has been known to MI5 for the past 11 years. He has always covered his tracks perfectly and not enough evidence has ever been found to put him in prison. He currently lives in a very rich and exclusive part of Cray Park _(I made up the name by the way) _with his two children Melissa (age 10) and Lewis (age 14). _

_Leo works from home, dealing guns, but no trace of anyone who works from him has ever been found, neither has his method of transport. His business is rapidly expanding and MI5 need to find the source, method of transportation and who the employees are before they can raid his home, hoping for arrests._

_THE ROLE OF CHERUB_

_Lucy will befriend Melissa, in the hope to snoop around the house planting bugs in every room and trying to gather information._

_Jim will befriend Lewis, whose 15__th__ birthday is coming up. Jim's main target is to convince Lewis to have a large house party with alcohol, this way Jim can snoop around the house acting drunk trying to find documents concerning Leo's business. _

_Ewart Asker will be acting as the Father of Lucy and Jim. _

_The CHERUB ethics committee accepted this mission without reservation and rated this mission as LOW RISK._

"I'm up for it" Lucy said.

"You sure?" Ewart aksed.

"Definitely." Lucy was excited. 3 days out of basic training and she had already been to her first mission briefing.


End file.
